In My Thoughts
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: "I thought you were a robot incapable of lovey-dovey feelings." Marshall Lee teases. "Just because I am intelligent doesn't mean I am incapable of love, you twit." PB puffs out his cheeks and pouts. The vampire king chuckles,"Hehe, man, you're so cute." Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball fluff. Slash pairing. One-shot.


*****I do not own Adventure Time or the image representing this fic. I recently listened to the song "I'm Just Your Problem" with Ash singing it as Marshall Lee and LOVED it! Totally look-up worthy! That song inspired yaoi X) Enjoy 8)*****

"Do-do-di-da, gonna mix some potion stuff. La-la-di-da, and try not to make anything blow up." A pleased prince cheerfully hums his made up melody.

It is about nine p.m. right now, his bedtime that is usually strictly followed, but lately his dreams have haunted him with confusing images.

Ever since that day when Marshall Lee sang "I'm Just Your Problem" and the two guys had a bonding moment, things have been . . . strange, awkward even. The Vampire King hasn't looked Prince Gumball in the eye since then and if he would, the Candy Prince wouldn't be able to reciprocate the action anyways. His thoughts, his dreams, his psyche, all has been overrun by the member of dark royalty.

The pink gentlemen sighs, a long, weary sigh. He folds his hands neatly and puts them behind his head, letting it rest on his palms.

"Oh, boy. What to do, what to do? If I keep this up I am not going to have any energy left. The little amount of storage I now have left in my brain will soon be consumed by that vampire just like every other corner in my mind has already. . . Even I, an outstanding genius, cannot fathom why my thoughts are so infatuated by that hooligan." Prince Gumball talks to himself.

Suddenly, he hears a bang that disrupts him from his wondering. He quickly lunges up from his seat and stands on his feet. To add more confusion to the matter, he turns his head to find his window open.

The prince slowly and hesitatingly tip-toes towards the window and peeks outside. Nothing. . . Not even wind.

"How bizarre. . ." He states out-loud then sticks his finger out and continues, "Hmmm . . . about six point three miles per hour winds. Definitely not enough to blast my window open."

The candy man turns around and jumps off the floor with complete shock.

"Jumpy much, aren't we? Have something to hide?" A floating, upside down Marshall that is only an inch away from Gum Ball's face interrogates.

"Marshall Lee! What are you doing here? How dare you barge into my humble abode in such a rude manner?" Gum Ball disregards Marshall's questions to ask his own.

Marshall Lee turns himself over and slowly floats down to place himself on the very well cleaned floor.

"Humble? You live in a castle! And I'm the one that's asking the questions here!" The Vampire King aggressively proclaims.

"Now, now, Mr. Lee. Watch that tone. May I remind you, you are the one that broke into MY home?" The candy prince lectures as if he was a parent and Marshall was the teenage son.

"And you are the one having romantic dates behind my back, so we're even." He crosses his arms and annoyingly voices.

". . . Pardon?" Gumball asks with a puzzled expression. Date? What date?

"You heard me, gum wad!" Marshall towers over Gumball.

"Do not call me such awful nicknames! And what are you speaking of? I have not attended any 'date'." The polite man tries to remain calm but can't help and get annoyed at the stupid accusation.

"Don't lie to me!" The dark lord points at the cause of his displeasure, "Cake told me Fionna and you went star gazing as a date." Marshall informs with an angry, and betrayed tone.

"Yes, Fionna and I went star gazing together. BUT, if you must know, we WERE NOT on a date. It was just a quaint get together." Gumball puts his hands on his hips and explains. "If it were a date it is not your business, why would you care so much?"

"Because you are mine!" The vampire loses control of his temper. He grabs PB by his arms and rams him onto the wall. He's face morphs into a very intimidating bat like monster.

Rabid, wild eyes glare into emerald, shocked eyes that trembling with confusion. Gumball's mouth opens but no words can manage out. Did Marshall just say what he thinks he said?

The demon's red eyes slowly begin to show awareness and his face turns back to seem more human like as he realizes what he just spoke.

"I'm . . . yours?" The candy gentleman asks with surprise.

Marshall Lee breaks eye contact instantly and begins to loosen his grip. "I . . ."

Just like Gumball, Marshall Lee hasn't been able to stop thinking of the prince since that fateful day he sang his true feelings. Marshall himself didn't even know how much he truly cared about what Gumball thought about him until that day.

Red eyes look down to notice a band T-shirt nicely griping the prince's torso.

"You really do wear it." He whispers without realizing it.

"Of course I do. Someone very important to me let me have it, you know?" PB blushes a bit and smiles a sweet, goofy smile.

Marshall Lee can feel his heart beat faster and faster. His throat feels like it is closing up and the only remedy is a kiss from the prince himself. The vampire gradually deletes the space between their lips. He rests his nose on Prince Gumball's and gently strokes the noses together.

Breathing begins to start feeling more difficult to the pink man as time passes. The feeling of Marshall's skin on his skin makes his cheeks turn crimson red, to Marshall's pleasure.

"I love the color of your cheeks . . . red." The king of the nightosphere side smiles.

"Are they really?" Gumball smiles awkwardly. The embarrassment making his cheeks darker and darker.

Silence fills the room. The two crowned men's breaths are taken away with the magnificence of the others eyes. Marshall Lee stares into the prince's glimmering green orbs, taking in all the endless beauty. Prince Gumball gazes upon the dark king's red windows to his soul, seeing there is more to him than just a mischievous, troublemaking vampire.

"You know man, I haven't been able to stop thinkin' about you. . . You're like, the only thing that pops up in my mind. . . And I kinda like it." Marshall confesses. He raises his arm and places his palm agents Gumball's cheek. "You make good inspiration for music."

The candy made man giggles a bit, "You don't say." He glances down nervously and continues with a nervous tone, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, either. All my thoughts, my dreams, everything has been taken over by you. You, in a way, own my head."

"Wow, pretty deep, man." The dweller of the nightosphere seductively voices as he leans closer to pink, plush lips. "I thought you were a robot incapable of lovey-dovey feelings." "Just because I am intelligent doesn't mean I am incapable of love, you twit." PB puffs out his cheeks and pouts. The vampire king chuckles, "Hehe, man, you're so cute." He stars into Gumballs eyes with a dazed, light smile.

'Oh, goodness. . . H-he called me cute. What do I do? Do I say something back? Have I waited too long to respond?'

Marshall Lee opens his mouth slightly to close it on soft, pink lips, causing a passionate kiss.

'Oh no. . . . I have never experienced my first kiss. . . . What do I do? How do I move? Where do my hands go?' The book smart prince begins to have a mini heart attack as he completely panics in his mind.

The Vampire King separates his lips from Gumball to quickly whisper, "For ounce, just stop thinking." He deletes the space between them once more by pressing their mouths together.

'Okay. . . . Stop thinking, stop thinking, just stop thinking.' The prince commands himself. He slowly lets his tense muscles relax. Gumball erases all thoughts from his head, letting it go blank. He's arms slowly raise and tangle around Marshall's grey neck. His pink lips loosen up and start to follow the same rhythm as Marceline. They both begin to move in perfect harmony.

Tongues begin to playfully meet and fingers start to intertwine with pitch black locks. Marshall Lee moves south and friskily licks and sucks on Gumball's pink neck, causing the candy prince to moan softly.

"St-stop. . . You're going to leave a mark." Gumball quietly begs, actually hoping Marshall disobeys.

"Stop thinking." Marshall whispers a command.

"Nn. . . ugh!" Gumball moans louder as Marshall sucks harder.

"Hey, Gumball!" Suddenly, Fionna opens the door and shouts.

She looks around and asks, "What are you doing all the way over there?"

Gumball scans the room, searching for Marshall but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Something wrong, PB?" The blond girl asks, inviting herself in.

"Oh, um, no. Sorry, I was in deep thought. Anyways, I was just opening my window." The prince awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and smiles.

"Oh . . . cool. I just wanted to make sure, are we going star gazing today or tomorrow?"

"I don't truly remember if I said today or tomorrow but right now I am very sleepy. Is tomorrow okay?" The prince gives her a friendly smile.

"Yeah! Totally! . . . Did you hurt yourself?" She walks over to the prince.

"No, why would you ask that?" He asks with a puzzled expression.

"You have a red mark on your neck." Fionna points at his hickey.

Cake grins teasingly and arches an eyebrow. Gumball blushes crimson while avoiding eye contact . . . she totally knows. How embarrassing.

"Oh, yeah! I just woke up with that! Do not know how it got there, hehe. Anyways, Fionna, Cake, I am truly tired. I am forced to bid you a good night." He politely tries to kick them out while softly pushing them through the door.

"Don't have too much fun!" Cake teases before he shuts the door.

Prince Gumball firmly closes the door, leans on it, and slides down while sighing, a loud and weary sigh.

"Smooth, gum boy, smooth." Marshall floats in and mocks.

The candy prince face palms himself. It's not like he did any better. He just left!

"Now," Marshall Lee floats down and cups Gumball's chin, "Let's continue where we left off, shall we? Unless you're truly that tired."

Prince Gumball snickers a bit and replies, "Not at all."

*****Just a fluffy Marshall Lee x Gumball one shot 8) Hope you all liked it! Please review ^.^*****


End file.
